1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vibratory apparatus and, more particularly, to an apparatus for shaking out foreign matter adhered to a casting or the like.
2. Background Art
Intricate metal parts are often cast in sand molds. For example automobile engine blocks are commonly formed by this process. At the completion of the molding process, the sand mold must be broken away from the casting and any adhering sand particles, scale and other foreign matter removed.
Separation of the sand is commonly carried out through a vibratory apparatus. Vibration of the cast parts effectively breaks loose the majority of foreign material either adhering to the castings or trapped in crevices therein. While this procedure is very effective, there is inevitably foreign matter that is retained by the casting at the completion of the cleaning process.